Wendy and Kyles Dirty Little Secret
by ButtersAwHamburgers
Summary: A songfic i wrote out of boredom.I hope you like it as much as i do!I love this song!


**Let Me know what i've done wrong**

**When i've known all along **

**I go around a time or two**

**Just To waste my time with you**

Kyle stroked Wendys hair slowly. "Babe..whats wrong?" He asked,though knowing whats wrong as he knows what hes been doing was wrong and would hurt Stan,his best friend quite alot if he found out Wendy was cheating on him with his best friend. Wendy shook her head and kissed him gently with a soft moan.Kyle returned the kiss and grinned.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away **

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

Wendy cuddled closer to him. "Kyle i love you..i'd rather be with you than Stan..i've outgrown him..But i don't want to do this..its so..wrong." Kyle pulled her onto his lap. "Stan won't find out..you and i are the only ones that know..just go along with it and don't hug me,kiss me or anything like that around Stan."

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**( dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret,hope you can keep it)**

**My Dirty little secret**

Kyle snuck a smile to Wendy at the bus stop,making sure Stan didn't see his grin.Wendy grinned back and motioned that she won't tell by pretending she zipped her lips and she layed her head on Stans shoulder and gave him a kiss.Stan smiled and held Wendy closer. "love ya babe.." Wendy smiled and kissed his cheek. "love ya too.."

**Who has to know **

**We have such fragile lives**

**Its the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

Kyle and Wendy raised their hands. "Mr.Garrison,i have to go to the bathroom!" They both said at the same time. Mr.Garrison and Mr.Hat nodded and gave them bathroom passes. They ran out the door,sneaking grins to each other.They both ran to the janitors closet and got inside,eventually making out for a mere 10 minutes before going back to the classroom.

**Tell me all you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

Wendy ran into Kyles house. "Oh Kyle,i'm so sorry i'm late!Stan wouldn't let me leave!" Kyle pulled her into a deep kiss. "Its okay babe..as long as he didn't suspect anything between us,then its fine." Wendy nodded and smirked,kissing his neck. "He didn't."

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret,hope you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

Kyle and Wendy layed side by side on Kyles bed,you can guess what they just did and they enjoyed it. "love you Kyle.." Wendy whispered.

**Who has to know **

**The way she feels inside(inside) **

**Those thoughts i can't deny(deny) **

**These sleeping dogs won't lie(lie) **

**And now i try to lie**

**Its eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

Kyle grinned at the sleeping Wendy next to him and planted a kiss on her forehead before getting up and getting dressed.Wendy woke up slowly and smiled at Kyle,her secret lover. "Hey sexy.." Wendy got up and got dressed in her clothes in front of him as he whistled at her. She blushed and walked ovber to him,planting a kiss on his lips. "Shit hun..school..come on.." They ran out of the house and to the bus stop. Stan raised his eyebrow. "where were you two?" Wendy and Kyle looked at each other. "Well,my alarm didn't go off." Kyle said. "And my mother didn't wake me." Wendy then said.Stan nodded and pulled Wendy into a kiss.Kyle snuck a smile at Wendy as she hugged Stan.

**i'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret)**

Kyle passed a note to Wendy in class when Mr.Garrison and Stan weren't looking. _I love you Wendy..meet me behind the school when its over._Wendy grinned and ran behind the school once it was over and Kyle smiled,bringing her into a kiss.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(just another regret,hope you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

Stan blinked at Wendy,noticing she seemed to be distracted and kissed her forehead. "Everything fine Wendy?" Wendy grinned and looked into his eyes. "Of course!I love you!" Stan smiled and hugged her.

**Who has to know..**

**Who Has to know... **

Wendy and Kyle smiled at each other once Stan left for home and they walked towards Kyles crumbling clubhouse that he built with help from his dad when he was nine. "I love you Wendy..no one will find out." Kyle spoke and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: don't own South Park or the song Dirty Little Secret

i hope you enjoyed it!Took some time to get it to work out!By the way,they're all about 15 in this songfic.


End file.
